


The Favour

by Lillycatdani11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fred Weasley Lives, Lavender Brown Lives, Muggle London, One Shot, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillycatdani11/pseuds/Lillycatdani11
Summary: Fred and George find themselves doing a favour for their younger brother Ron, which sends them into muggle London to save the day in a non magical way.
Relationships: None
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	The Favour

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189796262@N05/50250578308/in/dateposted-public/)

It was a Saturday evening on the first week back home at the Burrow, the Weasleys’ had decided to have a two week long get together. Fred and George were in their old room playing a game of Gobblestones on their floor, when Ron walked into the room. 

“Hey would you two be able to do your younger brother a favour?” he asked the two twins. They both looked at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. 

Turning to look at the youngling, “will we be paid for our help?” 

“What does this favour entail?” Fred and George asked at the same time. 

Ron was totally used to this habit of theirs by now, since the boys had done it most of his life, so he had learned to answer them both. 

“Okay so you guys remember Lavender Brown, my ex, right? Well... I just received an owl from her, she asked for my help in finding her some new models for her new fashion line. She needs a replacement since her originals just pulled out sick, so I was hoping that you’d be up for it.” Ron rolled his eyes at the next part. “And yes you will be paid for it, though I don’t know how much. She wants to meet up with whoever I can get for her before the next photoshoot so she can go over a few more details with you. So, you’ll find out on how much she’s willing to pay.” Was the response that the older Weasleys’ got.

Fred had to think about this separately from his twin, for once not sharing his thoughts with his brother. It sounded appealing enough and could easily turn out to be an interesting experience for the both of them. In turn, George was contemplating Fred’s exact thoughts. When they finally looked at each other, it was the deciding factor they needed. It was official, they had both come to the conclusion that they would be willing to give it a shot. 

They both looked at Ron and simultaneously said, “we’ll do it.” 

All that was needed to be done now, was to arrange a meet-up between Lavender and the twins. 

“Thank you! I’ll just go... and send her an owl back to let Lavender know and see when she would want to organize the meet up with you two.” Ron finally said before leaving the room. It already felt awkward enough and no need to make that worse and get embarrassed. He quickly made his way to his room so he could write up the letter to his ex, to let her in on the good news. Forgetting about the abandoned game on the floor, both twins started the discussion about the favour for their brother and his ex.

_____________________________________________________  
It was on a late Monday morning that Lavender was waiting at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for her two replacement models, the twins, to show up so she could give them the finer details on the job. Admittedly she had shown up ten minutes early for their meeting. Mainly due to the fact that she was nervous about it being Fred and George, who were the ones that agreed to the photoshoot. The issue was, they really hadn’t changed that much from school, Lavender ‘s proof was that they had one of the best wizarding Joke shops in the world, and every item sold was a creation of the twins. The younger women needed them to take this as a serious matter, for if they didn’t, it could mean that her life’s work and job were on the line. Even if her designs were considered the best, it wouldn’t work as people were always more concerned with how the products would look on the models. Which meant it all came down to how easy the men could sell the clothes on the camera. The witch also needed to tell them that they wouldn’t be able to use magic at all. Considering this would be a muggle conducted operation, since she had a job working with a muggle fashion house.

It had seemed like hours to her when they had walked through the doors of the hidden Pub. They were right on time and started to make their way to where she was sitting. They slowly took their seats in front of her. It was silent for a few minutes while they all inspected each other, after all it had been years since they had all walked the walls of their beloved school, Hogwarts. Lavender let out a soft and shy little, “hi.” 

The two redheads could tell that she was a bit nervous, but about what, they didn’t exactly know. To help ease the tensions, they offered to buy her a drink to which she agreed to. She chose to have a Butterbeer while they decided on a Fire Whiskey each. By the time Lavender had divulged all the details of what they would be doing and that magic was a strict no, it had past noon. It had been decided that they would have lunch there. Lavender offered to pay for the bill but was quickly refused. It would end up being separated between the three of them.   
All that was left for discussion was the amount of money she was willing to pay them both for doing her this very major favour, knowing that her agency would be paying them as well. She would have to ask them if they were okay with receiving muggle money, which they could later exchange currency at Gringotts. 

Lavender would also be paying them a small amount extra from her own personal Galleons. They would be getting paid £180.81 in muggle money which is equal to 60 Galleons. And the reason for the additional pay, she would be paying them an extra 40 Galleons on top since this was done on short notice for them. Plus the fact that they couldn't use magic at all. Which may be consideringly hard for them to do, since they exerted it all the time in everyday activities. So when the younger woman explained this to the brothers, to her surprise the only comment she got was this. 

“Well our dad will be pleased that he will finally get a chance to have muggle money in the house”. 

It probably should also be worth noting that they would be getting the muggle money in cash.

After Fred and his brother had been enlightened to what they had let themselves into, it had just gone half past one in the afternoon. That was where the meeting had finally come to an end, all that was left now was the actual photoshoot that was in a few days time.

_____________________________________________________

Wednesday morning had come around, and it was the day of the twin’s photoshoot. They had gotten up earlier than usual since both wizards would need to travel to their destination the muggle way after taking the Floo Network to Diagon Alley. 

The Shoot wasn't due to start until nine in the morning but the boys wanted to arrive at least an hour beforehand. There was a need to check up on the employees they had recently hired, since both of them could no longer keep up with the demand of their inventions. So, they proceed to get themselves ready to leave. First destination, for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

By the time they had arrived at the location of the shoot, it was eight in the morning, which meant that it was just over an hour’s wait until both of them were needed to actually start posing. But that didn’t mean that the two brothers were not needed somewhere else. In fact both of them were required to look over all of the clothes they had to model in and get hair done. Then finally make up, which meant they were especially busy as soon as they walked in. Then it came time for them to actually start modeling. It was Fred who started the show while wearing a formal dark red shirt and black slim trousers. George would swap in when Fred was told to go and change. This was the pattern that went on for about an hour until it was time for the twins to work together after a short break for them to change and a touch up of makeup. It was during this time that Lavender had come up to see them to make sure that the brothers were still okay with the last part of this shoot. She had discussed it with them at their meeting a few days ago and they had been all for it then... but Lavender had just wanted to make sure that the men still held true to that. Before the wizards were required back onto set, the photographer had decided to change up the setting so it would give the brothers a bit more time to talk with the younger woman. The younger witch had also decided to stay for this last round of photographs.

By the time that everything had been set up, the twins had changed into the last item that they would be modeling in. Which were a pair of boxers, they would be doing some half naked photos. As the twins walked on the set in nothing but underwear, Lavender had to admit that both males held themselves with confidence while being in nothing but boxers. If she didn’t know them, she’d have thought that they had done this kinda thing before. Lavender couldn’t help but notice from a quick glance that both men had very lightly toned bodies from years of playing Quidditch as Beaters. 

The Witch’s eyes raked over the twins from their broad shoulders to down their chests, which were silky smooth down to their abdomen, which showed a lightly defined six pack. She had reached the top of their boxers at this point, which did little to hide the start of barely visible V lines. They both wore matching orange boxers, which hung low on their hips. It was at this point that her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull because of one single fact. For the first time, she realized that both of them had matching tattoos of a firework just above the boxers band. 

There was very little doubt on how endowed both twins were in that ‘certain’ department. It was at this point that the young witch couldn't deny her slight attraction to these men infront of her. Even with a slight blush on her cheeks, she still couldn’t look away. The way in which both men could play off each other in their posing to ooze ‘pure sexy’ was so captivating and effortless. Without even knowing it, the photographer had called the end of the shot, Lavender should have been used to seeing all kinds of body types in her line of work. but it was just something about these two that made her completely forget that she was working. But she had to bring herself back to the present. 

That was when the two older men went back to change into their original clothes that they arrived in. She watched as her manager, Clary started to walk towards her.

“Are you sure those two have never modeled before?” she asked honestly. 

It was at this point that Lavender wasn't quite sure if she knew the answer to that after seeing them excel at it but she replied confidently 

“No, they never have done anything like this before,” she said to the older muggle woman. 

“This is the agreed amount of money for those two, it totals up to £361.62. I've already separated it into two separate bags for you. I still have some things that demand my attention, so I’ll leave you to walk them out, Lavender. Take the rest of the day off, we will go over these photos tomorrow.” 

It was after handing her the payment bags that her boss walked away, giving Lavender enough time to slip in an additional 40 galleons into each bag before Fred and George returned to her. She knew that there were already sixty Galleons worth of money in the bags, so this would make it one-hundred. 

When the wizards got to her, she couldn't help but roam her eyes down each of them. She could still remember what was hidden behind their clothes. 

“Let’s go, I have the rest of the day off now,” she commented despite knowing where her mind would be going while leaving the building. When they were no longer in sight of any muggles, did she give the twins their hard earned cash and explained that they would be able to exchange it at Gringotts for their own wizarding currency. She couldn’t help but hope she might see them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever published work for a fanfic. I would just like to say a huge thanks too the whole of Hermoine's Nook for putting this fest on and accepting me into your family. i would also like to Thank my best friend and beta NicoDiAngeloLover7 She has been a big inspiration to me since i met her, she is also the one who brought back my love of writing stories back so without her this work here would've never been written. Hope you enjoy Dani Lilly.


End file.
